The Riddle of Snakes
by BlackoSun
Summary: Try growing up as Basilisk Riddle and see her adventures your self read to become one with the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Basilisk,who likes to go as,Bas was finishing up on breakfast well Harry got the post and paper. The Dursley's walked in as the last plate was set and Harry came with the post well going over the paper.(that was how they knew about the world) Vernon the fat ass as Bas dubbed him gave her the mail to go over and find the important ones first well going threw she found one addressed to Harry Potter and Basilisk in the cupboard under the stairs quickly trying to hide it Vernon grabbed her hand and took it Bas tried to retaliate by saying it was addressed to her and Harry at that he paled immensely. About a week pasted and letters kept coming in from every place the mail slot, the windows, even the chimney. Waking up at 3 in the morning Vernon practically drag Bas and Harry out the door with only what they were where wearing and a spare set of clothes for later. Upon arrival at the lighthouse,to escape the owls, night had fallen once again. Sighing Bas set Harry down on the blanket she had wrangled from Petunia for Harry to stay warm not even bothering about her own heath she sat on the dirt floor and waited.

Harry groaned as he was woken from his slumber he rolled over to see Bases startling green eyes sitting up he realized it was a few minutes to midnight and that he and Bas would be 11 looking up at Bas's smile she whispered "So are you ready? I made a cake picture one each." Harry smiled Bas had looked out for him since she had come to stay at the Dursley's at the young age of 5 in exchange to watch over Harry so they didn't they had agreed to it as she knew how to cook,clean,garden,laundry, and sew like a master. They had grown close and considered each other as brother and sister looking to the clock the hour struck 12 together they made the same wish and blew out the fake candles at that moment the door flew across the room.

Bas grabbed Harry in her arms and moved to the corner of the room as a giant man walked through the new hole in the wall. He turned to where both she and Harry where and told them he was there to give them there letter. Bas and Harry moved to where the man was and took the letter reading it out loud it said

" Mr. Harry Potter and Miss. Basilisk Riddle, You have been accepted in to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry term start's on September 1st. From Headmaster Albus Dumbledore"

Bas looked up and asked "And your?" "Hagrid" "Thank you. Harry please get a pair of clothes for both of us it seems we need to go with Hagrid." Harry nodded and got the outfits rushing back to Bas he gave her a pair of worn jeans a black t-shirt and a pair of cheap lime green flip flops walking out of the lighthouse she sees a scooter she decided that as long as she was out of there it didn't matter pulling off her soaked pajama pant and slipping on the jeans she walked to the scooter dropping the flip flops to step in to them she saw Hagrid and Harry walking out of the house as she peeled the shirt from her body looking up Hagrid was blushing well Harry handed her the shirt once that was on Hagrid finely turned to her and said to get on the scooter complying she got on and grabbed Harry.

Hagrid had been walking with Harry when Bas had pulled of her shirt exposing to the world that she was not wearing a bra and was soaked blushing he turned away after a minute he turned back relived the she was now wearing a shirt even if it was a tight fit. Getting on the scooter with the to kids he started it and flew off the ground to the Leaky Calderon at arrival it was already 8 am on the way there Hagrid had told them every thing walking in Hagrid told Tom,the keeper, to witch he exclaimed "The Harry Potter!?" nodding Hagrid walked to the back into the alley way and tapped some bricks stepping away they opened up.

Bas and Harry were staring at the now open Diagon Alley Hagrid pulled them in and started to the Greek style bank place stepping in they walked to a goblin and Hagrid handed it a key and asked to go to Harry's trust fund the goblin then asked for their names Harry went first "Harry James Potter" Bas sighed then said "Basilisk Tom Riddle" the goblin eyed Bas and led them to the vaults Harry after getting over the initial shock of the amount made shore they got the right amount for school supplies.

They now stopped at the pet shop walking in a owl went to Harry the owner said that he should get her well he was doing that Bas looked around and stopped at a large fish tank looking thing with a snake in it asking the shop owner about it he said it was a pest that he had caught and was going to get red of it later looking at him in horror Bas went up to the snake and asked if she wanted to become her familiar and get out of there the snake slithered up her arm and draped it self around her shoulders. Looking at the man she asked how much he said for free because it was a Timber Rattlesnake the 5 foot snake eyed him with disdain after paying for Harry's owl they left to go get the last item a wand. Ollivander wands was a old shop and Bas could smell it when she walked in the guy Ollivander most likely went to Harry and started to look him over then passed him a wand and asked him to wave it after about 50 wands Harry got a beautiful holly and phoenix feather 11inches he went to her it took just about the same number to get the sister wand to Harry's and Voldemort's own wands a redwood and phoenix feather 10inches walking out to Hagrid they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

September 1st come quick and Bas got Harry up and ready to go to platform 9 ¾ with some help they got there and on the train just in time well on the train a giant prick called Malfroy said that they should become his friend with a glance to Harry Bas stood up and told him "I am sorry but you see my brother and I do not wish to befriend a arrogant little bitch like yourself now please rid this area of your annoying presence before I do it for you." and sat back down the guy left pretty fast after that comment. An hour or so later they had gained some others in their little cart a girl named Harmonie and 3 brothers Fred,Gorge,and Ron. Harry liked Ron and they became fast friends Bas on the other hand liked the twins and their pranks the 6 decided to be the Marauders after some sly and perceptive talk on Harmonie and the 4 new Marauders decided to take Hogwarts by storm after advice on the best teacher to prank and what to expect they parted ways for the 1st years ride in at the feast Bas saw the twins at the Griffindor table looking back to the front of the room McGonagall had sat a hat on a stool and it started to sing.

"I am the sorting hat the hat that sorts for you,

Will be a Griffindor brave and reckless fools,

How about a Hufflepuff loyal to the bone,

Maybe a Ravenclaw wise and fair so true,

Or will you be a Slythrin cunning and so sly,

Well step right up and I'll tell you so don't you worry I'll be true."

Trying not to laugh at that Bas and Harry waited to be called. Harry smiled as he he walked up and set the hat on his head "I see I see maybe I should put you in to Slythrin" "Please don't my I go with my friends to Griffindor?" "Are you shore?" "Yes" "Alright – Griffindor!" setting the hat down Harry moved to the Griffindor table and sat next to the twins. Bas sighed she was last after all they didn't know her last name well that Albus guy and Harry did "Basilisk" walking to the stool she took the hat and put it on her head "This is a very hard thing to chose I guess I'll make a compromise" "Excuse me but what do you mean?" "I can't find 1 house meant for you so I shall give you a blessing and a curse as one" "Ok" "Slythrindor!". The entire school with the headmaster stared in shock as she set the hat down "so where do I sit?" the twins immediately jumped up and said over next to them then Malfroy boy yelled next to him smirking Bas decided to put on a good show so she fake sighed and said " Shall I sit with the Marauders or the little bitch what to chose" she started walking to the twins before turning to Draco and smile said " Sorry but I don't have time for arrogant little bitches like yourself" taking a bow she sat down between the twins looking at them they where smiling before they finally broke in to loud fits of laughter looking back at Draco's face made her start to laugh as well finally breathing she told them that she had just started the storm and it now need some lighting to make it better understanding the twins jumped up and yell at the top of their lung's "all hail the Queen of Chaos" and started to bow to her. Bas look up in the headmaster's direction and smiled a smile that promised more trouble.

The Headmaster stood up and cleared his throat before speaking " That was new I would like to say that having a Slythrindor in Hogwarts once again is a surprise for those that do not know what a Slythrindor is I will explain. Slythrindor is a title given to a student that is an equal amount Slythrin as they are Griffindor a very,very dangerous combination in it's self. Now I would like to know the name of our resident Slythrindor." Bas stood up and smiled " Why thank you and yes I know I'm dangerous but, no I shall not give you my name because a name is very powerful and I wish to not become a puppet to you or any one else so please just you my first name from now on." Bas sat down and nodded. Looking him in the eye she waited till he left before turning to the twins " So think I made the storm fun?" the twins look at her with a dangerous light in their eyes " YES!Please tell us the secret to be even a little as divine as you are my Queen." Bas laughed at that and agreed.

As the tables got up to leave Bas proceeded to the teachers table to ask where she would be sleeping to witch McGonagall and Snape seemed puzzled Bas decided well they sat there in silence to allow the snakes the prefect saw her and nodded leading them to the Slythrin common room "the password to enter the common room is king cobra so please don't forget now to the rooms as the prefect lead the last 2 girls to their room he turned and said " The last room needs it's own password just say copper head to open the door." Bas walked to the door and said copper head it opened with out noise stepping in she saw the single bed desk and wardrobe in the corner sighing she closed the door and pulled out a blanket and slept on the floor out of habit.

At breakfast she sat at the Slythrin table and went over her class lists she had 2 because she was 2 houses after a long first half of the day she sat with the Griffindor's at lunch dinner was at the Slythrin table this went on ever day Slythrin to Griffindor to Slythrin back to Griffindor the heads of house saw her come and go at random sleeping at ether or.

Walking to and abandoned hallway on the 3rd floor she heard a growl her as she liked to put it lion voice became very loud agreeing she went to investigate and found a 3 headed dog closing the door and walking to the end of the corridor she called the twins and Harry she kept trying to believe she had hallucinated it all when they showed up she lead them back to the door and asked if they could see it to before opening the door they nodded she walked in and waved her hand for them to fallow tip toeing to the trap door she opened it and slipped in to fall in to some devil snare letting out a fire ball they went through the door to find keys flying keys after that ordeal a chess board a troll and a fucking riddle that if answered wrong killed them luckily Bas loved riddles and knew them well they walked through the flames in to a room with the DADA teacher and a mirror " Oh come on we just went through all that fucking shit just to come across a fucking mirror and the shity DADA teacher what the hell why must this school be so boring fuck my life I'm going back this was just a waste of my time" turning to leave she saw some thing fun happen Qurril or Quill what ever his name was had taken of his turban to reveal a face turning back because thin had become fun once again she listened to the thing speak then a lot of shit happened and the face or newly learn Voldemort died again and the twins where unconscious and harry was barely awake well Bas had been Crucio'd 3 times and was the most awake of all them when Albus and Snape came I Bas asked for the body to be gotten rid of and for every one else carried to the med-witch.

Sighing Bas started to talk to the Aura's there 1st question was for her full name after every thing that had happened she gave her full name "Basilisk Thomas Riddle" they then asked what had happened she went over every thing they seemed to pale to the point that they became white when he said that she had been Curcio'd 3 times and had not gone crazy or pasted out from the pain after they left she fell asleep from going threw all that on 4 hours of sleep and breakfast that morning waking up 2 days later with the entire teacher body in the same room is a little worrying Albus started "Is your name really Basilisk Thomas Riddle?" "Yes" "Are you the daughter of Thomas Morvolo Riddle?" "Yes" "Are you aware that he is Voldemort?" "Yes and I wish to live a normal life well as far as normal goes in my life," "Are you a supporter of the Dark Lord?" "No" "Very well you may continue to learn here" "Thank you" rolling over she went back to sleep contemplating on where Simbru was and what she was eating maybe rat's after all she was a snake feeling some thing she looked in the sheet to find Simbru there in a deep slumber Bas stopped fighting it and fell back in to a dreamless sleep.

About a week later she walked to the Great Hall after finally escaping Madame Pomfrey when she opened the door to walk in all heads turned her way. She had started wearing a sash over her eyes after she learned that the full moon was barely a week away. The Slythrin's wouldn't let her sit at their table an nether would the Griffindor's sighing she left in class no one sat near her and in the halls no one talked to her. Sitting outside under the womping willow she did her homework putting the last paper away she looked up when a shadow covered her.

The twins had gathered all of Bas's friends to make a new house for her. They had been working for a little over a week on it with the help of Hogwarts and the founders who believed it was a perfect idea to add a 5th house after finishing it they had gone in search of Bas they found her finishing her homework. After grabbing her and taking her to the new house everyone who had worked on it ask her a very important question "What is the name of this new house?" smiling Bas answered "Riddle because that's how we became friends through a riddle." The founders agreed that it was a good name and Hogwarts accepted the house,they created the house banner a black background and white trim with a albino heyea the magical equivalent to a hyena as the house mascot. The 6 friends walked to the Great Hall together walking in a 5th table appeared Bas led the group to the table and sat down.

Albus had been talking to Minerva when Bas and her 5 friends had entered and a 5th table had appeared watching her she had walked to the table and sat down her friends fallowing suit. Standing up he addressed Bas "Miss. Riddle may I ask why there is a 5th table?" Bas smirked "Well this table belongs to the 5th house Riddle that was created today by my caring friends,Hogwarts,and the founders"Albus sat down knowing that he wasn't going to win that battle instead he said " Fine. You and your friends may become the new Riddle house but, who is the head of house?" Bas answered with no hesitation in her voice "We don't have a head of house we are a free standing house that depends on those that are a part of the house,we can invite people into the house from others and we don't participate in the house cup,so no points can be given or taken so that means that we can not become your or anyone else's pawn in this game of light and dark,good and evil we are our own so sorry Albus you can't play the card of my family,those that sit at this table know about my parents so it looks like check and mate." Albus paled he knew had been bested and he had no escape route but on he stood and looked around the hall "I am sorry to say this but I must retire as of now good bye." he looked back at Bas as he exited "And Basilisk make shore to not become like your father a Dark Lady starting a war is the last thing the the world needs when a Dark Lord is all ready a threat." Bas nodded and sat down Simbru slithered up her leg on to her shoulders and told her the wordes she needed to hear " It'sss fine. Do not worry you are sssafe with your friendsss" Bas agreed "Yesss I know but it will be harder nexxt year new faccesss and cchallengesss how do I know my friendsss wont leave?" looking up at her friends she smiled because they where happy laughing and trying to hiss like a snake and laughing at their failers before turning to her to ask to teach them smiling Bas nodded she knew that her friends wouldn't leave her she was just worried about nothing.


	2. Sorry

Im sorry but this story is being taken down soon. In return Im rewriting it to my new standard. The problems were that there isn't any detail just some words strung together.

I hope you read some of my new writings!

~BlackoSun Out!


End file.
